Sweet Sixteen
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: Beast Boy should have gotten to know her better. Starfire was ignorant of everything but her love for Robin and her duty as a Titan. Cyborge should have seen the signs. And Robin? Well he saw it coming. He just wished that he stopped it because if he had.


Sweet Sixteen

Summary: Beast Boy should have gotten to know her better. Starfire was ignorant of everything but her love for Robin and her duty as a Titan. Cyborge should have seen the signs. And Robin? Well he saw it coming. He just wished that he stopped it because if he had. Then Maybe, just maybe she would still be there, apart of the team. One-shot

The thunder struck hard beyond the large window that was Raven's wall. She looked startled as it's sound echoed through the glass into her room. She held her cloak close as her heart skipped a beat. She breathed. "Just thunder. Just thunder" she whispered closing her eyes. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10 pm. 2 hours before 12, 2 hours before the world would be doomed to Armageddon. 2 hours before her teammates would suffer eternal hellfire because of her, because she was too cowardly to take measures into her own hands, to cowardly to fight her destiny.

Her purple/black hair fell. Then suddenly, she felt a great pain in her skin. She stared at her hands which held Trigon's symbol. She gasped, "No!" she whispered franticly. Then suddenly the sun seemed to rise to fast and then it fell down and then it rose again. It repeated this several times. Her hair grew longer. She stared at the mirror in horror, un-able to do a thing. The fire surrounded her bed, and proceeded to the rest of the room.Parts of the roof fell. Her heart pounded as her father's voice sounded the burning room.

"The gem was born of evils fire,  
the gem shall be his portal,  
he comes to claim,  
he comes to sire,  
the end of all things mortal!"

She put her hands over her ears as if too shield herself from his words. "NO!" she shouted, her eyes closed and her hands clutched her head. "NO!" She screamed again, louder this time and suddenly as she opened her eyes the scene before her disappeared. Tears fell down her eyes. There was knock at her door. She got up and she opened it slightly. Her face did not appear before Robin, it was hidden in the darkness.

"What do you want?" she nearly hissed.

"I heard screaming, Raven is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

She sighed, "Everything's fine" she snapped and the door shut in his face.

Once he was gone she put her hands over her eyes as she sat at the edge of the bed. Her tear-stained face allowed itself to be seen as the hood of her cloak fell down. After a while Raven got up and headed to the floor. She sat down cross-legged and began chant. "Azerath Mentrion Zenthos" she whispered over and over again. Soon she began to float and was lost in the world that was her own mind.

A voice deep inside her mind spoke, it was Sorrow, one of her other-selves she kept locked inside her mind. "There is a way to stop this you know" Sorrow whispered.

Raven stared at the mirror in front of her. "I don't want to." She whispered to her other-self.

Sorrow gave Raven a painfilled look, "It is the only way to save them."

Coward, another one of Ravens selves nodded but said nothing.

Bravery stared at Sorrow with utter disgust. "it isn't the way!" she nearly shouted.

Bitterness approached the two and glared, "You want to go out with bang don't you? You want somebody to kill us, is that it?" she asked bitterly. "How glorious it would be to die battle!" she said sarcasm dripping from every word.

Raven put her hand out, but like Coward she said nothing letting Bravery, Sorrow and bitterness have their fight like they always did.

Sorrow stopped the arguing for a moment and stared at Raven. "You want to save them." She said softly. "we all want to them. We are all the same person, of course we want to save our friends. We want to spare them from that kind of suffering and there is only way to do that!" She said her voice rising with every word.

Bravery grunted, "No! Its not the way. You're a Hero Raven. Hero's don't k- don't do that to themselves! We Do not bring about our own destruction!"

"We do if it means saving our friends!" Sorrow shouted.

"Besides" added bitterness, "they won't miss us. We aren't really that big apart of the team. We're only a small portion."

Bravery, for once, stood quiet unable to speak.

Raven stared. She had come to a decision. "I'll do it." Every last one of her emotions looked up and came towards her when she said this. "Its what we have to do. It's a sacrifice we have to make- for the sake of our friends and earth." She said standing tall. "We will send a part of my power to each of our friends so that they can be protected when we leave them but we're all going need to work together for this. Are you with me?" she asked them. Every one nodded, though others a bit more reluctant than most. They all walked towards raven and her costume was turned white. Slowly she came out of her meditation. She stood and she went to find a rope hidden in her chest where Malchior's book once lay. She took that rope and she tied it to a pipe that was above her. She got a piece of paper off her desk and then found pin of which to write with and she wrote a simple note to her friends.

"_Good bye. I love you. It wasn't your fault and had nothing to do with you. It isn't something you would understand, lets just say that you wouldn't have wanted my father to get his way."_ – Raven" and she took it and placed it on her bed. She then rose with her flying powers and she took the end of the rope and tied it around her neck. Then she jumped off her bed and Raven Roth was no more.

Cyborg was playing a video game with Beast Boy when suddenly a black light- one that looked a lot like one of Ravens powers- floated into him. Suddenly something felt very wrong and he stood up, beast boy was soon fallow.

Beast Boy had a similar reaction. His heart pounded. Somehow he knew that Raven wasn't going to be in her room like she usually was. Apart of him knew that she was dead but another, bigger part refused to accept that someone he loved and was very close too no longer lay in this world.

Starfire was training with Robin when suddenly she had the strangest feeling that Raven was in danger. She had learned recently to trust her feelings and instincts so she ran towards Raven's room and when she got there she stared wide eyed, with a horrified expression apon her face. Robin had fallowed her not too long afterwards and she dug her face into his chest.

Robin was shocked when he found himself in Ravens room. She was hanging from the ceiling, a rope tied around neck. Beast boy was unable to move. Cyborg was speechless. He had his hands around Starfire who was burying her head into his chest, and Robin himself well his mind refused to work. He heart refused to beat and he himself was broken but that was to be expected when you found one of your best friends hanging from the ceiling, dead. Then again with Raven the way she was… but no ever suspected that she was suicidal.

It was the third year anniversary of her death. After it the titans couldn't handle being together anymore. They all split up, going different paths yet despite the fact that not one of them could get along more than three minutes, they held the tradition. They all came upon Ravens grave which was located atop the island the titan tower was on and they stood in silence as the sun slowly dropped. They grieved over their friends together. That was about the only thing they did together with out trying to kill one another.


End file.
